legends_of_blackfangfandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight Talon
The '''Starlight Talon '''was a group of allied ancient dragons that had gathered together under their leader, the ancient Black Dragon Vermakk. It consisted of five chromatic dragons, one of each color, all answering to Vermakk and following his commands. The Talon's individual members were killed by the Tarnished Order, leading to the destruction of the group. History Creation The Starlight Talon was originally founded by Vermakk and Vesslak, Vesslak swearing allegiance to the black dragon following a message sent by Vermakk's subservient warlock Jester Fielfid. Vesslak met with Jester to discuss the possibility of an alliance, to which Vesslak agreed. Originally, Vesslak planned only to use Vermakk for his own purposes, but found that staying as one of Vermakk's underlings was more beneficial to himself. Eventually, Vesslak took a liking to Vermakk through their communications, though they had not met in purpose, and Vesslak recruited Wraffkir, Cobah, and eventually Griffhath, though the blue dragon was hesitant in their alliance and inconsistent with his loyalty. Eventually, the four Talon members in Blackfang found four of the Shards of the Stardisc, using them to gain the energy breath necessary to free Vermakk from the Astral Plane. The Awakening They planned to meet in Venura at the turn of the new year, though this was delayed by League of Dragon interference. They instead met on the summer solstice, destroying Venura and opening a portal in a weak spot in reality, through which Vermakk burst back into Blackfang. Vermakk made his nest in Venura, ruling the city. Wraffkir flew far to the north, claiming the Bluerim Mountains for his lair and laying waste to the nation of Ignacia. Vesslak traveled east, tearing apart the floating forests of Hanava, using the flying city Josinta as his nest. Griffhath flew west, landing on the upper lair of Osskanfiil, destroying the surrounding cities and making Osskanffil its nest. Cobah, accompanied by Vermakk, flew south, destroying the League of Dragons HQ and killing most of its members. From there, Vermakk circled the skies in search of other dragons while Cobah tore apart the Emptyriver Fields and made its nest in Streamcliff. From there, they essentially ruled the world, for a time, before the Tarnished Order killed the Talon's members one by one. Destruction After the attack on Venura, the separate members of the Talon nested in different parts of the world. Seeking freedom from these newfound oppressors, the Tarnished Order sought out the powerful Relics of Annihilation in order to unlock the Siege of Mount Celestia, a relic powerful enough to destroy the Jade Stardisc inside Vermakk's chest. However, several of the artifacts needed were possessed by the other members of the Starlight Talon. The Tarnished Order, after activating the first of the Relics, a warhammer known as Brain Hemorrhage. The Order also discovered the Robe of the War Mage in the plane of Acheron, as well as the Flint Handaxe deep in the Underdark. Taking these three artifacts, the party traveled in secret to the Bluerim Mountains, recruiting a tribe of frost giants to aid in the fight against Wraffkir. They lured the dragon down to the outskirts of Ignacia, jumping out in a surprise attack. They dealt significant damage to Wraffkir, though the dragon eventually fled back to his lair, where he was chased up the mountain. Confronted on the peak of the Hallow's Face, the Tarnished Order killed Wraffkir, using the three Relics to destroy the Jade Talon that connected him to Vermakk. Following this, the order uncovered three more Relics. They found the greatsword known as Chillrune deep in the heart of the Bluerim Mountains, proceeding to travel to the Astral Plane to claim the bow Duality, before escaping back the material plane to find the glaive Mythcutter. From here, they traveled into the floating forests of Hanava, gathering an ancient gold dragon, as well as the remainder of Hanava's powerful Sword Oath warriors, to siege Josinta and kill Vesslak. After a long battle, the dragon retreated to heal inside Josinta's Crown Forest, where he was found and killed by the Order. From his lair they claimed the Mace of the Heavenly Fields, a sacred artifact of Amthora. They then traveled to the Nine Hells and discovered the crossbow Shadowstrike, before converging on the fleeing Griffhath. They killed the blue dragon, who fell from the sky, and discovered the final Relic, the Demonsguild Ringmail. Using these artifacts, the party attacked Cobah along with a plethora of allies, unsealing the Siege of Mount Celestia from within the heart of Venura. They used the artifact on Vermok, damaging the stardisc in his chest, before killing the black dragon in a final confrontation, destroying the stardisc entirely and ending the Starlight Talon. Members Cobah Cobah was the red dragon of the Starlight Talon. One of his fangs on the left side of his lower jaw was replaced with a jagged shard of jade. Cobah was respected among the Talon as the second most powerful of the dragons, and known even before the talon as the Molten Death. Coban had a wary respect for the strength of the smaller races, which often led to clashing among the Talon's members. Vermakk used Cobah as his main weapon, sending the red dragon to kill any metaling dragons he learned of. Cobah utterly despised metallic dragons, even more so than most chromatic dragons, and sought to kill as many as he could before his death. Griffhath Griffhath was the blue dragon of the Starlight Talon. The horn on the bridge of his nose, a distinguishing feature of a blue dragon, was replaced by a long jade spire. The least is known about him, except that his faith in Vermakk wavered severely. He was generally hated by the members of the Talon, and all had come to expect duplicity and betrayal from him. After Vesslak's death, Griffhath broke off from the Talon and tried to flee, only to be caught and killed by the Tarnished Order and their allies. Vesslak Vesslak was the green dragon of the Starlight Talon. Vesslak's left eye, lost when he attacked Venura four hundred years before, was replaced with a glowing jade sphere. Vesslak was a rather unique dragon. While he had a similiair base form to other ancient green dragons, he was incredibly obese, inflated and fattened after years of devouring every living thing he found. Vesslak was smart, devious, and manipulative, originally intending to control Vermakk but eventually swearing his fealty to the stronger dragon. Vesslak served as Vermakk's lieutenant, and the two had a surprisingly close relationship for chromatic dragons. Vermakk Vermakk was the leader and black dragon of the Starlight Talon. the Jade Stardisc from which the four shards possessed by the other dragons originated is attached to the front of his chest. Vermakk was temperamental and cruel, and enjoyed toying with his victims before crushing the life out of them slowly. He held great contempt for all creatures but the other dragons of the Talon, and he especially hated paladins, since Arvannes Echo, a paladin of Bahamut, was the one who trapped him in the Astral Plane for most of his life. Vermakk was the mightiest of the Talon, three times the size of the other dragons, and he was especially cruel to his own underlings, enforcing his orders with pain whenever necessary. Vermakk tolerated no insubordination, and the uncooperative Wraffkir and Griffhath were often disciplined by the larger dragon. He valued the strength of his allies, and even found something approaching a friendship with Vesslak. Wraffkir Wraffkir was the white dragon of the Starlight Talon. One of the talons on his right hand was replaced with a curved jade blade. Wraffkir was constantly violent and angry, easily frustrated by small problems or issues he found to be "below his level." This arrogance and sense of complete supremacy often had him clashing with Vermakk, and he felt a particular animosity for Cobah, who looked down on the white dragon as primitive and weak. Wraffkir often questioned Vermakk's decisions, but appreciated the strategic brilliance and unrivaled power of the Talon's leader. Griffhath and Wraffkir held a wary alliance within the talon, that if things were to go bad the two would escape together, but this agreement never came to pass, since Wraffkir died first.